


if you stick around

by brunettereader



Series: brunettereader drabbles [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you squint it's a college AU, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/pseuds/brunettereader
Summary: Lance collapses into their bed with a groan."Long day?" Keith asks as he marks the page in his book and closes it."The longest," Lance says. Or at least, Keith thinks he said that, but his face is currently muffled by the pillows on the bed.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: brunettereader drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830391
Kudos: 17





	if you stick around

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/).
> 
> Title comes from the song "You + I" by Young the Giant.

Lance collapses into their bed with a groan.

"Long day?" Keith asks as he marks the page in his book and closes it.

"The longest," Lance says. Or at least, Keith _thinks_ he said that, but his face is currently muffled by the pillows on the bed.

"The longest day, hmm?" Keith says, reaching across and running his hands through Lance's hair.

"Yes," Lance replies, still muffled.

Keith hums in agreement and continues to thread his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

After a few minutes, Lance pulls himself out of the pillows and props his face on his folded arms.

"If I wanted to drop out of school, you'd be my sugar daddy, right?" Lance finally asks.

Keith snorts. "I mean, if you think I'll make enough as an art teacher to support both of us, then by all means."

Lance groans again.

"Shoulda fallen for a hot business major," Lance replies, shooting Keith a playful smirk.

"Hmmm," Keith hums as he reaches out and places a hand on Lance's cheek. "What were you thinking?"

Lance finally sits up and pushes his way into Keith's space. He plops himself in Keith's lap and wraps his long legs around Keith's waist. He brings his arms up to rest on Keith's shoulder, hands running through his hair now.

"I was thinking," Lance starts as he combs through Keith's hair. "That there wasn't anyone better for me than one Keith Kogane. The man who lets me be vulnerable but also pushes me to be better."

Keith inhales, this conversation taking a turn he wasn't expecting. 

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah," Lance replies. "I was thinking that I hope this guy will love me one day as much as I love him."

"That's," he starts, but he clears his throat and tries again. "That's pretty crazy."

"Yeah?" Lance asks. "Why?"

"Because I know he loves you as much as you love him," Keith replies.

"Yeah?" Lance asks, smiling.

Keith leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please comment, recommend it to your friends, give me a kudos, something to let me know you enjoyed it. Your notes fuel me. :D
> 
> Otherwise, stop by my online profiles and say hi!
> 
> [CARRD](https://brunettereader.carrd.co/) | [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/) | [TWITTER](https://www.twitter.com/brunette_reader/)  
> 


End file.
